U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,578 to Osborn et al discloses a solar converter which transports solar heat via a secondary fluid to a heat exchanger which contains a primary working fluid. The secondary fluid is contained in the space between two concentric tubes which comprise a solar receiver and is then directed to the heat exchanger. The secondary fluid changes from a vapor to a liquid in the heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,102 to Posnansky et al teaches that heat distribution in gas containing quartz tubes can be improved by disposing transparent strips in the tubes, each strip absorbing a portion of solar radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,740 to Mahefkey discloses a ventable survivable heat pipe vapor chamber for disposing of excess heat aboard a spacecraft. Multiple heat pipes utilize a capillary of wicking action between them so that failure of one does not cause a disruption of the heat emission characteristics. Wedged grooves along the interior of the radiator cavity enhance condensation and allow for the rapid return of the working fluid to the wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,183 to Meijer et al discloses an external heating system for a heat engine such as a Stirling engine, which system permits thermal energy to be provided by solar energy or fuel combustion sources. In order that either source may be employed, there is provided a complexly shaped heat pipe evaporator section having an enclosed cavity for receiving solar energy and another section forming hollow fins, the section being exposed to hot combustion gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,304 to Chalmers et al discloses a heat radiator having multiple heat pipes. Sensors monitor the flow of heat transfer fluids in each of the pipes and control respective valves in each of the pipes. A sudden reduction in flow in one of the pipes would indicate a leak and the leaking pipe would be cut out of the system by closing valves at respective opposite ends of the pipe. Thus, leaks caused in the radiator of a space vehicle by impacting particles can be isolated to prevent loss of the system.